


So you got yourself an android, huh?

by orphan_account



Series: And other great titles [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, hankcon - Freeform, you're weak if you think connor needs a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Local android repays his human boyfriend for the great night he gave by pinning him to a bed and grinding him into the mattress.Connor got his, now Hank gets his own.





	So you got yourself an android, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> This basically follows straight from the last one
> 
> a commenter asked for this and so they shall receive, feel free to suggest more ideas these fics are practically writing themselves

Connor lead Hank by the hand to his bedroom. The open white shirt and soft smile giving him the air of an angel almost, one that planned on taking Hank to his room and seducing him. That thought sent a nice message to his already hard dick. He followed in close behind as they entered the bedroom, entranced by the playfully sparkle in those brown android eyes.

Connor took him by the shoulders and directed him to the side so he could close the door. He twirled back around and immediately sunk to his knees. The bad thoughts from earlier long since replaced by their previous activities and the sight of Connor on the floor now gave him only excitement. He touched Hank’s foot with a brush of his fingers and Hank lifted it, allowing him access to his socks.

He hadn’t bothered to put on the shoes that came with the dress suit, because it seemed like too much of show before he fully knew Connor’s intensions, so all there were to remove was his comfortable socks. They had little police badges on them. He could have sworn he heard Connor let out a small giggle, but when he glanced down he couldn’t see his face.

He slid the socks all the way off and then folded them neatly in half, placing each one down together. With that done, Connor stood up and his hands went for the jacket’s belt next. Hank kept his arms out and let him work. His nimble fingers unlocked the buckle and he made quick work of the buttons, Hank watching diligently.

Connor’s eyes widened upon discovering the lack of a shirt underneath. He helped Hank out of the sleeves, folded it up to place with the socks, and then immediately his hands were back on Hank’s chest, sliding over his tattoo in the usual wonder. The still-white android fingers tickled on his skin and he twitched when Connor brushed down over a nipple. He looked up with a determined smile, eyes sparkling, before starting on Hank’s belt.

The factor Connor made no comment at the signification of him needing nearly the last belt hole warmed Hank, even though Connor probably wouldn’t comprehend why such a remark could bother him anyways. Merely dropping it aside, once undone, Connor popped open his trousers and pulled down the fly with one hand. The trousers flopped down to his ankles and Hank stepped out of the pool of fabric to let the android pick them up for folding.

He had been hard since the first time Connor started calling him “sir” in the other room. The erection tented his underwear now and Hank went to remove them when Connor’s hands prevented it. His head shot up but Connor’s eyes remained downcast.

He palmed the outline, then wrapped a gentle hand around the tip. Hank tensed, the inhale got caught in his throat. Connor made an approving noise at that response and so did the action again.

Hank jerked his hips this time, but let Connor explore how he wished, even if it was a small torture.

‘Can I see you—?’ Connor said, voice quiet.

‘Sure,’ Hank cut in, already hooking his fingers under the edges of his boxers. At Connor’s secondary wave of approval, he slipped them off.

Unlike before Connor didn’t collect the underwear, leaving it discarded on the floor. This time his attention remained solely on Hank, who always had that insecurity in the back of his mind and every time had it all washed away under Connor’s unrelenting adoration. His shiny, white hands brushed down over Hank’s bare thighs before he brought one up to pump along Hank’s shaft. His blue glow intensified as he worked, pulsating like a heartbeat.

The touch felt amazing but when he realised Connor planned to keep it up, Hank brought him to a gentle stop. ‘If you wanna do that, I’ll have to move to the bed,’ he said, voice soft.

Sheepish, Connor’s eyebrows perked up at the statement and he withdrew his hand. ‘Sorry, lieutenant, I got a bit carried away. Of course,’ he said, stepping back.

Hank turned to the bed with a grunt and flung off the covers. He clambered on top, the sheets feeling cool against freshly exposed skin, and he twisted around to sit with his back propped against the head board.

Connor motioned to join him.

‘You wanna keep on the shirt?’ Hank said, pointing to it.

The android glanced down and made a face like he’d only just realised what he was wearing, his remaining clothes long since forgotten about in the living room. Connor let out a small ‘oh,’ before slipping off the fabric. He folded it up, placing it down with the rest of Hank’s stuff, and came back over to climb on the bed.

Hank helped him into his lap, thighs encasing his hips, and immediately pulled Connor down for a hungry kiss. The patchwork of synthetic and plastic skin coated his body, all the little indications of where Hank had touched him with his lips and with his hands. He roamed over Connor’s shoulders and, sure enough, felt the skin there retracted as his hands moved slowly. Hank jerked full-body, when Connor’s nibble hand snaked down to find his dick again and resumed his determined pumping.

He pulled away to catch his breath and Connor seized the opportunity to kiss along his neck, gentle pecks here and there all the way to his ear. Hank let the warm buzz settle throughout his bones and melted back against the bed head board. With a pillow behind him, it was almost as relaxing as the sofa, where they’d often spend an evening with Connor squirming on his lap. Except this time the pleasure receiving positions were reversed.

Connor kept kissing, up along to Hank’s cheek and down through his beard, back to his lips, all the while pumping his fist with a glowing blue hand. The prospect that getting him off got Connor off swirled around in his head, making him hazy with lust. Connor then swallowed up the moans he mined from Hank’s body and retreated his kissing back down to Hank’s neck. His other hand roamed across his loose chest, up towards a shoulder. He squeezed the squishy muscle there.

A sweet wave of pleasure rocked through Hank and he threw his head back, exhaling.

Then for some unknown, Connor abruptly stopped and placed either hand in a mirror position on Hank’s thighs. His lips brushed down over Hank’s collar bone, soft kisses towards his tattoo, and lower.

The piece spread across his whole chest from side to side, the top ran from his collarbone, almost around to his nipples, and down to the start of his belly. Connor grazed the frame peeking out at the top, kissed the jazz artist encased within it, brushed his lips on either side of the wings at the borders, and then further down.

Hank twitched under the affection because he realised now and knew exactly why Connor would be doing this. He always liked to travel with the light gentle touches over his body before he sucked him off. In fact, the mere sight of Connor pressing up against his stomach was enough to get his arousing going, they had to be careful at work sometimes.

The kisses passed the long scar on his belly and proceeded lower. But with the heat of Connor’s body getting closer to his exposed erection, Hank realised he missed the feel of Connor’s hands on him. He wanted something else for tonight.

‘Connor,’ he said and waited for the android to look up with that goofy expression he knew he’d have. Sure enough, _there it was_. ‘I’d prefer you up here,’ he said firmly, pointing a finger to his face.

LED shifting to yellow, Connor looked about to object, but started to shift upwards nonetheless. ‘Whatever you say, sir,’ he said, voice airy and dismissive.

Hank snatched up his wrist, directing it down to his crotch as retribution for that attitude.

Connor didn’t need to be told twice, wrapping his fingers around the shaft with a smirk on his face. ‘If that’s the case then,’ he said, abruptly leaning across Hank and pulling open the draw, a small rummage inside, ‘we’ll be needing this.’ He retreated backwards onto his knees, lube bottle in hand.

Hank licked his lips and remained still as he watched Connor dribble the slithery liquid onto a hand and smear it generously over his cock. He didn’t discard the bottle right after that, however, and dribbled another helping onto his palm, which he then bought down to his own crotch. The synthetic skin slid back and a buzz washed through Hank’s veins again at the sight of Connor spreading lube over the small bulge at his exposed groin area, he knew what that meant.

Fairly covered, he propped the bottle down at the side. He gave Hank a few good pumps with his hand before leaning forward and pressing his crotch right up against Hank’s erection. Both his hands then dove into the short hairs at the back of Hank’s neck and Connor began massaging his fingers while rocking his hips back and forth to catch the friction along his cock.

A drop of precum smeared against the slimy, plastic skin and Hank scrunched up his toes. He brought his hands up to Connor’s sides, where the ribs would be on a human, and drew them upwards, admiring the skin as it retracted once more. Leaning backwards into Connor’s talented hands, the thrusts increased and he groaned. ‘Connor, you know how to make my old bones feel good,’ he said, sighing.

‘I’m glad to hear that, sir,’ Connor said. The unrelenting roll of his hips pushed Hank further and further into bliss and his kneading hands made his whole body dissolve against the mattress.

Hank grunted on a chuckle, ‘you know that’s only really sexy with the uniform on, right?’

Connor didn’t respond at first. Eyes locked with Hank’s, he removed the hands from his nape and brought them instead to his wrists. Taking his hands off his shoulders, he pinned them on either side of Hank’s head, forcing his chest out. Connor slowed his hips right down for a moment before picking the pace back up with extra force this time. He leaned forward to whisper right into Hank’s ear. ‘Are you so sure, sir?’ he said. Talented hands now able to knead Hank’s wrists.

‘Connor…’ Hank tried to talk but his voice disappeared into a low groan.

Connor’s moving lips brushed against his ear as he spoke, tickled the skin. ‘Are you close to climax, sir? Should I go a little faster?’ he said. Someone really had been teaching him how to play dirty.

‘Uh, you could go a little faster, yeah,’ Hank said, voice hoarse. He couldn’t help but squirm under Connor’s rhythmically grinding body, though, and the android only gave another defiant smirk at that. A shiver ran down his spine. With his hands held back, Hank’s breathing pushed his chest up against Connor’s each time he took a breath. He felt Connor’s warmth and his smooth synthetic skin contrasted against his own loose, sweaty one.

He leaned in again. ‘Like this?’ Connor said, speeding up his hips.

‘That works,’ Hank said, rolling his head back at the new tingles it sent down to his thighs. ‘Get your hand in there as well,’ it almost sounded like a beg.

‘Got it,’ Connor said. He didn’t release his hold, however. Simply put both wrists into one hand and moved his other one down to Hank’s cock. He ground against the base now while pumping at the top. Slowly he thumbed over the slit and still managed to massage Hank’s wrists with his other hand. Android brain allowing him to multitask like it was nothing.

Getting close, Hank attempted to thrust up into Connor’s fist to chase the friction. A buzz spread along the base of his spine.

But abruptly Connor halted the massage of his wrists and leant down to open his jaw on Hank’s shoulder, biting down as a clear no.

Hank jolted and a low whimper escaped his throat.

Connor trailed his lips towards his ear and bit the lobe as well, a small nibble this time. ‘Would you like me to keep going, sir?’ he said, voice like velvet. Hank couldn’t keep his hips still for long, the buzz in his belly grew, the pinned hands grounding him to the bed. ‘Once you reach this one, would you like me to keep moving? Rub another one out of you. I don’t need to stop if you don’t want me to. The choice is yours, sir. I only want to make you feel good, Hank,’ Connor said his name right into his ear and somehow that was enough.

Hank tipped over the edge with groan. Arching his hips, his head fell back and Connor finally released his grip. He used his free hands to support his back and hips while Connor pumped him dry.

Sticky mess now on his stomach, Connor thankfully stopped once Hank was done, rather than carrying on. His old body wouldn’t have been able to take it anyway.

Hank even needed a moment to catch his breath. ‘Fucking android,’ he said, prodding Connor’s chest, ‘you’re fucking,’ _pant_ , ‘amazing, you know that?’

The corner of Connor’s mouth perked up in a half-smile. ‘I have a vague understanding of the notion, lieutenant.’ He looked up with warm eyes. He then went to move off the bed.

‘Connor,’ Hank waited for him to glance over before raising a hand to cup his face. Connor smiled fully and nuzzled into the touch. Hank stroked a thumb over the cheek and his chest ached as if washed through with warm water.

Connor closed his eyes. ‘Let me go get something to clean you up,’ he said.

‘Okay,’ Hank released him and watched Connor head for the door. ‘But you’re not going anywhere afters for a long time, you got that?’ he said.

‘I hear you, Hank,’ Connor said over his shoulder, leaving the room. He returned very shortly with a wet cloth and made quick work of the mess on Hank’s body. Most of his synthetic skin had returned, all his except his hands, but he often left them for last. Connor then disappeared to the living room to retrieve his own discarded clothes and compiled both sets into two piles on the spare chair Hank usually left stuff on for washing. He returned to the bed and into Hank’s arms.

Hank had shifted down to lie on his back and they laid there for a long while in silence. He stroked a hand along the arm Connor had slung around him and played with his short hair.

Eventually Connor hummed almost sleepily, although he doubted the android was tired.

‘What?’ he asked.

‘You should get some sleep, lieutenant,’ Connor said, lips against his skin. ‘We need to be in early tomorrow.’ He trailed a tickling finger over the outline of the tattoo.

Hank’s body seemed to agree with him and a haze of sleepiness washed through him suddenly. ‘Alright,’ he said. ‘But wake me up when you get up to go walk Sumo.’

Connor rose up and loomed over for a second, something extra in that warm smile now. He bent down to kiss Hank’s cheek. ‘Goodnight, Hank,’ he said, LED a beautiful blue.

‘Goodnight, Connor,’ Hank said. He closed his eyes and didn’t even remember Connor lying back down.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one isn't that long :P i really need to stop writing stuff that takes me to 2am in the morning
> 
> please tell me it isn't too noticeable i forgot about connor's LED again D:


End file.
